


Debriefing Information

by Interstella



Series: Nexis [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Nexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: The information packet issued to new arrivals from the Alternate Timeline (nicknamed Seph's world).





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This might be updated and changed as I add new things to the main fic. 
> 
> If anybody would like a cameo name put in, feel free to let me know. Most of the names in this 'document' are from a random name generator I found online.

Welcome to the new world.

Confusion and disorientation upon your arrival is expected and the information within this docket will provide you with many answers. Should any of your questions go unanswered, please refer to the final page for contact information of those that can help you.

You are from an alternate timeline to this one, and there are a few major differences between our worlds. The intention of this information is to brief you on the more significant changes and to give you a direction moving forward with your life. The WRO (World Restoration Organisation) will provide you with all that you need to find a new home in this timeline and will offer any and all assistance required to you.

The timelines split in the year 0001 when a citizen of our world arrived in yours. From that time, many things were changed. This world was unaffected by the changes that Cloud Strife (Also known as General Cloud Storm, SOLDIER 1st Class) made.

This docket will brief you of all the significant historical moments of this world since the divergence. For more in depth information, please refer to the contact details in the final page.

 

SUMMARY:  
  
The first major incident to occur was the Nibelheim Incident. On October 1st 0002\. During a routine inspection of the reactor based in Mt Nibel, Sephiroth (then General, SOLDIER 1st Class) acquired information that lead to his insanity (See Page 6 for more details). The information caused Sephiroth to turn against Shinra and in a fit of rage he set the town of Nibelheim ablaze.

SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair, along with a member of the Shinra Infantry were able to subdue Sephiroth and prevent his rampage from going further than the town. Shinra orchestrated a cover up and the Nibelheim Incident was known only to a few.

Five years later, Sephiroth re-emerged and threatened the world. He called forth a meteor with the intent of destroying everything. A small group, lead by Cloud Strife stopped him but were unable to stop the meteor that had been summoned.

January 21st 0008: the day of Meteorfall. The lifestream itself rose to push the meteor away and save the Planet and all its inhabitants.

Those that came into contact with the lifestream were exposed to a disease known as 'Geostigma'. For two years, the illness persisted and no cure was found. The illness had been created and spread by Sephiroth. Cloud Strife eliminated the threat and found a cure which he then distributed to all that needed it.

Since the fall of the Shinra Power Company it has come to light that the use of mako energy was having devastating effects on the environment and leading to many problems, including an increase in monster activity and decreased fertility of the land. It is estimated that it will take over 500 years for the Planet to fully recover from the many years of mako energy use, as such, we no longer use mako as a form of energy.

 


	2. Significant Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page contains information about people that are well known throughout this world for their deeds and help during and after the event known as Meteorfall.

This page contains information about people that are well known throughout this world for their deeds and help during and after the event known as Meteorfall.

 

 **Name:** Cloud Strife  
 **Alias:** Cloud Storm   
**Age:** 34  
 **Birth Place:** Nibelheim  
 **Occupation:** Delivery Boy, Bar Proprietor   
**Previous Occupations:** Infantryman, SOLDIER, General of New-Shinra Military, Mercenary, AVALANCHE Leader   
**Significance:** Instrumental in the prevention of world ending event on multiple occasions in multiple timelines. Defeated Sephiroth Son of Calamity. General of New-Shinra Infantry and SOLDIER recruits.

 

 **Name** : Zack Strife  
 **Alias:** Zeke Valentine  
 **Age:** 10  
 **Birth Place:** Nibelheim  
 **Occupation:** N/A  
 **Significance:** Son of Cloud Strife.   
DECEASED

 

 **Name:** Zack Fair  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 22  
 **Birth Place:** Gongaga  
 **Occupation:** Retired  
 **Previous Occupations:** SOLDIER, General   
**Significance:** Sacrificed life to save Cloud Strife, General of New Shinra Infantry and SOLDIER recruits  
DECEASED

 

 **Name:** Sephiroth Valentine  
 **Alias:** Seph  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Birth Place:** Nibelheim  
 **Occupation:** Delivery Boy  
 **Previous Occupations:** General of SOLDIER, Founder of New-Shinra, General of New-Shinra  
 **Significance:** Partner to Cloud Strife (Storm)

 

 **Name:** Aerith Gainsborough  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Birth** **Place:** Icicle   
**Occupation:** Flower Vendor  
 **Previous** **Occupation:** AVALANCHE member, Guardian of Holy  
 **Significance:** Last of the Cetra. Guardian of Holy. Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall. Sacrificed life to prevent Meteorfall  
DECEASED

 

 **Name:** Tifa Lockhart  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 34  
 **Birth** **Place:** Nibelheim  
 **Occupation:** Bar Proprietor  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Mountain Guide, AVALANCHE member  
 **Significance:** Childhood friend to Cloud Strife. Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Barret Wallace  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 47  
 **Birth** **Place:** Corel  
 **Occupation:** Alternate Power Researcher  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Coal Miner, AVALANCHE Leader, AVALANCHE Member  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Nanaki  
 **Alias:** Red XIII  
 **Age:** 60  
 **Birth** **Place:** Cosmo Canyon  
 **Occupation:** Unknown  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Member of AVALANCHE  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Yuffie Kisaragi  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Birth** **Place:** Wutai  
 **Occupation:** Empress of Wutai  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Member of AVALANCHE  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Vincent Valentine  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** Unknown  
 **Birth** **Place:** Unknown  
 **Occupation:** Unknown  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Turk (Shinra Department of Administrative Research), Member of AVALANCHE  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Reeve Tuesti  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 47  
 **Birth** **Place:** Midgar  
 **Occupation:** Founder and President of WRO, Director of Off Worlder Relocation and Rehabilitation  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Shinra Director of Urban Planning, AVALANCHE affiliate  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall. Instrumental in efforts to evacuate Midgar during Meteorfall. Instrumental in world recovery after Meteorfall. Head of Off Worlder Relocation and Rehabilitation (OWRR)

 

 **Name:** Cait Sith  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** Unknown  
 **Birth** **Place:** Unknown  
 **Occupation:** Unknown  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Member of Avalanche  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Cid Highwind  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 44  
 **Birth** **Place:** Junon  
 **Occupation:** Pilot  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Director of Shinra Space Program, Member of AVALANCHE  
 **Significance:** Instrumental in efforts to prevent Meteorfall

 

 **Name:** Marlene Wallace  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Birth** **Place:** Coral  
 **Occupation:** Medical Student  
 **Previous** **Occupation:** None  
 **Significance:** Daughter of Barret Wallace. Ward of Tifa Lockhart. Ward of Cloud Strife.

 

 **Name:** Denzel  
 **Alias:** None  
 **Age:** 19  
 **Birth** **Place:** Midgar  
 **Occupation:** Teacher  
 **Previous** **Occupations:** Scavenger  
 **Significance:** Ward of Tifa Lockhart. Ward of Cloud Strife.

 

 **Name:** Sephiroth  
 **Alias:** None **  
Age:** 25 **  
Birth Place:** Nibelheim **  
Occupation:** None  
 **Previous Occupations:** SOLDIER, General of SOLDIER **  
Significance:** Summoned Meteor. Attempted genocide.   
DECEASED

 


	3. Political Climate

Before you join our world as a member of our society there are many things you must be aware of, including the current political climate.

Shinra Power Company is no longer in political power. In the light of the damages to the environment caused by the company, many people are now anti-Shinra. Shinra sympathisers are often disliked and ostracised. It is inadvisable that you wear your New-Shinra uniform or show any affiliation in public.

Rufus Shinra attempted to rebuild Shinra into Neo-Shinra, however these efforts failed and the company was absorbed by the WRO, which Rufus Shinra funded when established.

The WRO (World Restoration Organisation) is the pseudo government now in control. Unlike Shinra Inc. We rely on democracy to elect our leaders, and listen to the people that we serve. Any and all complaints are taken seriously and acted upon.

Wutai has regained their independence and are a valuable ally.

The existence of another timeline is now known, but very few understand the significance. As such, you may be greeted with curiosity or even hostility from the general public and caution is advised. The existence of your world is no longer a secret and you may discuss it with whomever you wish.

The world is far from perfect, but there are no more wars. Borders are open and free trade is encouraged. Any town or city wishing for independence may negotiate with the WRO to ensure that their citizenry are provided for.

The secondary thing you must be made aware of is the date difference between timelines.  
  
There is approximately a fifteen year difference between the two worlds and you may find yourself meeting somebody that you know, or possibly even the alternate version of yourself and find them older than you remember. Please be aware that each person is their own person. It's our experiences that shape who we are, and no two people have had the exact same experience – even if they are genetically identical and come from the same family.

Please do not blame somebody for something that their alternate version has done. They are not the same person. For more information please refer to the final page of this document for contact details of those that can help you.

 


	4. Citizen Rights

As a new member of our society, you must be made aware of your rights within our community. Below is a summary of your rights. For more detailed information, please refer to the contact details on the final page of this document.

RIGHTS:  
\- Right not to be deprived of life   
\- Right not to be subjected to torture or cruel treatment  
\- Right not to be subjected to medical or scientific experimentation  
\- Right to refuse to undergo medical treatment  
\- Right to vote in political elections  
\- Right to the freedoms of thought, conscience and religion  
\- Right to the freedom of expression  
\- Right to the freedom of peaceful assembly   
\- Right to the freedom of movement  
\- Right to the freedom from discrimination  
\- Right to justice

  
In order to ensure these rights apply to you, please fill out attached forms for civilian records. All records are publicly available from the WRO archives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually based off the human rights as stated on the New Zealand government website.


	5. Shinra Science Department Experimentation on Unwilling Human Test Subjects

In this timeline, it is well known that Shinra Scientists were preforming a variety of unethical experiments on human test subjects – most of which did not consent to the experimentation. The first experiments lead to the creation of SOLDIER and was continued on until the downfall of Shinra Power Company in the late months of the year 0007.

Most of the information pertaining to the experiments done on unwilling subjects has been declassified and made available to the public in an effort to prevent such things from occurring again in the future. Some information is unavailable due to privacy concerns for those involved.

The information below is not complete and serves only as a summary of the most significant experiments done. For more information please refer to the contact information on the last page of this document.

 

**The JENOVA, G and S Projects**   
  


In the year 1977 a group of scientists, lead by Professor Gast Faremis discovered a creature in stasis within the Northern Crater and name it Jenova. They believe the creature to be the last remnant of the Cetra race – A race with the ability to commune with the Planet – and begin research on it.

The goal of the Jenova project was to produce a human with the abilities of the Cetra, namely the ability to communicate with the Planet and their powers of advanced magical healing. Professor Hojo and Doctor Hollander began researching in different directions, Project S, headed by Professor Hojo and Project G, headed by Doctor Hollander.

Project G produced two children with enhanced abilities while Project S produced only one. (For more information on the specific science of each project, please refer to the contact information on the final page of this document.).

The children resulting from Project G grew up in a small town on the Mideel continent before being transferred to Midgar around the age of 10 years old. There, they were subjected to further examination and experimentation and eventually became two of the three first SOLDIERs produced. Unfortunately the experimentation that produced them was not stable and they suffered from an illness known as degradation.

These children were Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. Angeal Hewley was reportedly Killed in Action and the current whereabouts of Genesis Rhapsodos is unknown.

The lone child produced from Project S was Sephiroth. While he did not succumb to the illness that plagued the children of Project G, his mind was not unaffected. The experiments that created him lead to his eventual insanity and his actions thereafter.

After Sephiroth's initial disappearance, Hojo continued his research by beginning Project C with the intention of copying Sephiroth's enhanced abilities on to adult subjects. Two test subjects survived, though one was killed not long after escaping. The other survivor of the project has asked to keep his identity private.

The Jenova Project also resulted in the SOLDIER project wherein inactive cells harvested from the Jenova creature along with mako were injected into willing (but uninformed) subjects.

For more information please refer to the contact information on the final page of this document. If any information provided today has caused any emotional disturbances, please refer to the contact information on the final page of this document for free counselling services.

 


	6. Jenova's Role in Sephiroth's Downfall

October 1st 0002 – The Nibelheim Incident, during which Sephiroth became insane.

Before the Nibelheim Incident, Sephiroth was known to be a decent man. While his social skills were less than optimal, he was not cruel or uncaring. The men under his command were afforded the best care that he could arrange and he mourned every loss.

So when he succumbed to insanity, many were left questioning what exactly had happened.

From the information available to us, we finally have an answer.

Sephiroth was a product of the Jenova Project (sub project Project S), wherein active cells from the Jenova creature (here in known as J-Cells) were introduced to his system during the first few weeks of gestation, allowing them to merge with his genetic structure as he developed within the womb. Because of this, from the moment he was born it was obvious that his physical abilities were enhanced. Soon after, it was also found that his mental abilities were likewise enhanced.

With further study and experimentation, those enhancements were increased and he grew to be the Sephiroth of legendary power that would go on to almost single handedly win the Wutai/Shinra war for Shinra.

While on a routine mission in the remote town of Nibelheim, where the experiments that made him began, he came across case files detailing the procedures used in Project S. It is thought that those files were either doctored or incomplete as they did not contain all the information on the project.

One of the many things that we have since learned, that was not in the original files, was the mental and psychic abilities of the Jenova creature. Jenova was not dead, merely dormant and upon the arrival of somebody with her genes embedded in their own, she awoke.

It is now known that Jenova has the ability to influence those with a significant number of her cells. The influence ranges from the power of suggestion to all out physical and mental control. Her known abilities include the ability to accentuate negative thoughts and feelings and manipulate people into extreme action while believing them justified.

The current theory is that she asserted that control over Sephiroth while he was in a weakened emotional state and unable or unwilling to recognise the control for what it was and resist it. It is thought that Sephiroth allowed her to increase his paranoia and anger via subtle manipulation to the point that it consumed him. He whole heartedly believed Jenova to be his mother and quickly formed a mental bond with the creature that allowed her to control him into doing her bidding.

His heightened emotional state, and manipulated negative feelings towards Shinra pushed him into the realms of insanity, causing him to feel justified in his mission to destroy the world of humans who he believed had betrayed him.

While there is no justification for the actions he took, he cannot be entirely held accountable. He spent his childhood as a scientific experiment and was exposed to a negative mental influence at a key point during an emotional experience, leading him to having very little, if any, control over himself.

 


End file.
